A Certain Slant of Light
by xxxKaoru
Summary: Kiryuu Zero never had a say in anything or believed in love,in fact he hated love,until he met Kuran Kaname.He thought everything was perfect until a mysterious women kidnapped him and brutally killed his family.KxZ Warning: Yaoi Contain Blood,Rape,Jealousy
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is sorta my first fanfic, I've tried to write one but it didn't go so well so I sorta deleted it :P**

**Anyways this is the prologue or 'A Certain Slant of Light ' I kinda borrowed the name from the book ' A Certain Slant of Light' by Laura Whitcomb, hope she doesn't mind XD**

**This will be a Yaoi story (which means boysXboys) and probably swearing and blood and stuff...so it'll be rated M just to be safe**

**The setting will be little different but there will be vampires and guns and KanamexZero so it won't be boring (I'm hoping)**

**Okay I'm gonna shut up now and get on with it (It might a little confusing but don't judge or hate)**

**Be warned it will be very short like not even 100 words**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or the title**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_'Fake_' is a word he would describe everything in his life.

_'Hatred'_ is a word he felt for everything he in his life.

_'Alone'_ is a word permanently etched into Kiryuu Zero's heart, mind, and soul.

Kiryuu Zero had many words in his vocabulary, neglect ,liar, deceitful, he had many many more but one.

The one word that could never find its way to his heart.

_'Love'_ is a word non-existing to Kiryuu Zero. A word he could never understand. A word that has no meaning to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it'll be short, but I'm gonna to upload Chapter 1 right now (after I type it up)<strong>

**Just realized it's mostly me talking and the teeny part of the story XD**

**R&R and tell me watcha thing of it so far :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's been awhile, like a whole day-ish XD**

**I know I said chapter 1 would be up yesterday but something urgent came up but I think you people survived XD**

**Anyways this is chapter 1 and I promise you it will be much longer than the prologue :P**

**I've never been good at writing but I kinda just wanted to write this all of a sudden so here I am and lets hope I stick to this story :)**

**I want to thank Kaikaze , snipits42 , ben4kevin , and Reika881 for being my first reviewers :)**

**Anywho...Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight (Sadly)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"_...that was a lie,_" a woman's cry emitted from the flat screen T.V from the living room as a boy that looks no older than 16 with silky abnormal silver hair stepped through the front door.

He gave a small sigh and quietly muttered "I'm back." Zero walked briskly to his room hoping neither his parents or Ichiru heard him.

But luck wasn't on his side today, as usual. He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a familiar female voice calling for him. He silently cursed under his breath.

"Zero, is that you?" Zero refrained from rolling his eyes. '_No it's Abraham Lincoln raised from the dead so he can ask you to dinner._' The young silvernette smiled to himself at his clever use of sarcasm, but decided to keep that cleverness to himself.

"Yeah mom." A short simple reply was all that came from the tinted pink lips of his. "What did we say about calling me 'mom'?" She sighed, "go wake Ichiru for me, he shouldn't sleep so much in the day. And after that do the laundry, I was up all night working on the level E files Kaien gave me."

_'Yeah? Well I had to stay up all night to redue my entire project because Aido was being a complete idiot. I would've done it eariler but no I had to clean the whole bloody house because you were too "sore". I mean you sit in a chair and type all day, how can you possibly get sore from that. I'm started to suspect what other "activates" you do.'_ He fumed, but inwardly smiled at the last thought.

He came up behind the couch where his mother was laying.

Kiryuu Aiko, mother of Kiryuu Zero and Ichiru. Her long brown-blonde hair was down and scattered, apart from her usual low ponytail. "Make it fast Zero, Your father needs your help with something. He said to meet him at town square."

Zero's eyes widen at that, his father was the _last_ person he wanted to see right now...no scratch that. Kiryuu Yusuke was the last person he wanted to see_ ever._

He turned his back to the couch hiding his lilac eyes from his silky hair and started to walk up the two flights of stairs and in a monotone voice he softly yelled, "Okay."

The Kiryuu Residence was not a normal house like all the others, on the outside it looked just like any other well painted building with a beautiful garden. But on the inside, there were weapons among almost every inch of the house. Behind paintings were hardcore metal vaults. Every possible room in the house was filled with silver, the kitchen, the study room, the library, even the bathroom had silver in it. All that silver was making Zero go mad.

But the room with the most silver in it was of course Kiryuu Ichiru's room. Their parents specially designed it their selves, Zero hated to go in that room. Normal humans wouldn't see it or sense it under the wallpaper and carpet but Zero can. The floor was entirely made of silver, Zero thought It was just ridiculous to have the whole room covered, he knew Ichiru had been weak since birth but this is just going over the lines by this much.

The Kiryuu family has only done one thing for the past centuries, they were all vampire hunters

Zero sighed to himself for the second time of that day, "It's not like you don't have arms and legs of your own, geez man up and do this crap yourself woman." He mutter to himself.

Right after those words left his mouth, he stopped on the stairs, folded his arms across his chest, raised his eyebrows and with a whole new expression he seemingly replied to himself. "Well lets see, she's not a man but your are so why don't you man up instead?"

The silvernette went back to his original position and started to walk up the stairs reaching the top before stopping this time, "Shut up, _Xero_. That woman doesn't do anything around here!"

He suddenly sighed, "Zero, you know the more you complain the more you start acting like her." This time Zero chose to ignore that and continued on to Ichiru's room.

He admits he does have a double personality but it's not a problem to him it's never been a problem, sure he gets annoyed not to mention embarrassed when _Xero_ randomly shouts out gibberish in front of others but he got used to it a long time ago.

He's been aware of it, he's always been aware of it and unlike the weirdos with the same condition he knows when _Xero_ is talking or doing anything and doesn't black out like those weaklings out there.

No one knows about this not Aido or Ichijou not even his parents, he'd had it since 11 and_ Xero_'s been with him ever since, it made him feel less alone like the brother he wished he had, not a brother who thinks his own twin was a 'clone'.

_The one's who suck people's lifeblood, beasts who take on a human shape.** Vampires**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yea...that last part was from the first episode of the Vampire Knight, it probably sounded weird but I kinda just had to throw that in there XD <strong>

**And the part about the double personality I didn't really know how to explain it so it might sound kinda stupid...**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes you will find, place don't flame I'll cry...k no I won't but still**

**I don't know what Zero's parents names are, as they've never been mention in either the anime or manga**

**I also realized that I said silver a lot...but I just need to prove my point (point proven)**

**Anyways...this chapter has gone through a lot of changes and editing, I tried to make it sounds good and not kinda...retarded :P**

**Hope you don't mind if it does sound kinda off beat but it's just the beginning it'll get better (hopefully)**

**R&R :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's **

**been a week-ish...I'm putting up chapter 2 as you can see...Ugh! I don't really know what to say so it's kinda retarded :P**

**I spend like the whole week thinking about this chapter 'cause I sorta had writers block...yeah I know it's sad to have it this early but I don't really plan a lot of things so it took me a while to figure it out XD but I like have it now so we're good**

**I kinda can't believe I have 8 reviews already like I kinda thought I would only get like 3...yeah low self confidence but I'm working on that (Sorta)**

**This chapter is about Kaname just Kaname for today (I'm sorry for those who like Zero better XD) it might sound weird 'cause I'm not having the best week...moving on!**

**I'd like to thank the people who reviewed on the first chapter:**

**ben4kevin, Snipits42, 0-Acqua-0 **

**Special thanks to Acqua for reviewing twice :)**

**Okay I'm gonna seriously shut up and let you read the thing now**

**I need a beta reader... I don't really know what a beta reader is but if your interested PM me and tell me :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the Title**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

A soft knock brought a young brunette out of his thoughts as his head snapped up. Looking startled but soon relaxed as he heard a soft familiar voice.

"Kaname?" A smooth silky voice called from the other side of the wooden barrier. The brunette lips curved as he immediately recognized who it was.

With his own silky voice he calmly called back, "Come in mother." He heard her sigh, "Kaname how many times do I have to tell you to call me 'mom_' _stop being so formal"

Kuran Juri entered the room her brown hair tied up neatly, but Kaname did not miss her rolling her shimmering brown eyes, Kaname's smile got wider. "Around 58 times _mother_" Emphasizing mother as he mocked back.

Juri groaned in annoyance, "You're such a troublesome son." She shook her head as she walked closer to the brunette's desk.

Kaname chuckled, "Most mothers would be happy to have such a smart and organized son." He praised himself, but the older brunette turned her head to the side stubbornly with crossed arms on her chest, "Yeah? Well I'm not like _most mothers_" She argued.

The young pureblood sighed at his mother's childness while shaking his head. "Did you need something mother?" Juri bit her lip from starting another argument as she saw there was not point. "Yes Kaname it's something important." Her voice had dropped from childness to seriousness. (A/N This sentence might sound weird but I didn't how else to put it so just ignore it if you don't get it)

The younger o the two obviously noticed this and furrowed he brows. "What is it? You sound worried mother." He voice dropped dangerously low.

Juri took a chair and sat down, smoothing her flowery skirt. "It's about your father actually." She stated sadly.

Kaname's eyes widened at the words that came from the plump pink lips but soon went back to his usual facade. "Why? Has something happen to him?" Trying to sound as calm as possible but was growing more impatient and worried by the second.

His father Kuran Haruka went to Japan 4 months ago when he got a report that the Level E population there was growing much faster and things were getting out of control.

"Your father has fallen ill with an unknown sickness, he is unable to take care of things at the moment and has asked you to look after things in his place." Kaname's brows were now painfully close.

"An unknown sickness? Do you know how he attained it?" Juri just sighed of what felt like the umpteenth time of that day. "No one knows the cause of it, not even the best doctors I know," She paused as tears started to form puddles on the corners of her eyes, "they also say he may not recover even with his pureblood healing powers."

Tears started the trickled down her glowing pale cheeks. The young pureblood was speechless, too shocked to even try to comfort the quietly sobbing vampire in front of him.

_'Father is dying? That can't be, I won't believe it. Someone is plotting something and made father the victim, they want something and I'm gonna find out who and what!" _He silently decided.

But once again the sweet voice broke him out of his thoughts but this time the soft velvet voice of his mother had sadness with every ring. "Kaname? What's wrong? You seemed to be lost in thought."

"Oh nothing mother." Of course being his mother for over I don't know how long she could easily see thought his mask but decided to let it go. "About your father's request..." Trailing off didn't know what to expect.

Kaname hesitated a few seconds thinking things over but soon decided, "I'd be happy to take over for father for the moment," Flashing a reassuring smile.

Juri's own lips curved, "Thank you Kaname, I'll phone your father to tell him." Seeing his mother's smile was back made his decision felt like the right choice, but he still had a lot of questions. As he was about to open his mouth he was interrupted by her voice once again.

"Oh yes, Kaname you will attended highschool there for you are going to be on a look out for Level E's as your father said they are most popular among teenagers." Kaname wanted to protested but seeing as he can't argue against his fathers words he reluctantly agreed.

There was one question that just had to ask though, "What about Yuuki?" Kaname's fiance since way back. Juri's small smile expanded and her eyes had their twinkle back, "Oh yes Yuuki-chan ,I've already talked to her, it seems like she'll come along with you but she has somethings here to do so she'll be a few weeks to a month late."

The brunette arched his eyebrow, "You told her before you told me? And what made you think I would actually agree?" Juri just chuckled nervously and slowly backed up to the door slowly turning the doorknob. "Well your plane leave tomorrow at 8am so pack up okay?"

She slammed the door and Kaname heard her quick footsteps growing softer and softer. He chuckled but soon was gone along with his smile. He sighed and laid his head on his chair, staring up at the ceiling. "Now what to do..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go the second chapter kind depressing and a failed job of comedy but it wasn't that bad...was it?<strong>

**Short but I didn't really know what else to put :P**

**Well tell me how it was by reviewing! Think of it this way if you love ZeroxKaname review is you don't still review :D but no flaming :(**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yo! I'm back after a little while because my teachers decided now to give me a load of homework and as usual I left this to the last minute so don't be pissed if it sounds sucky :P **

**Anyways I changed the summary 'cause it's not really how I wanted to sound like and ya I think it's better now...**

**I had a horrible week and the teachers at my school are jerks (pretty sure they all hate me) and my dad had a small accident so not the best week EVER but I'm still livin' (Hanging by a thread)**

**Special thanks to my reviewers on my last chapter- ben4kevin Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai 0-Acqua-0 and KitsuneHoshi**

**I STILL NEED A BETA READER BUT AS I SAID BEFORE I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT A BETA READER IS...SO PM ME IF YOUR INTERESTED AND TELL ME :D**

**And I present to you *Drumroll* CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Zero sighed as he turned the_ silver _knob to enter the _silver_ infested room. _'Man I'm starting to hate that word' _He thought bitterly.

He walked quietly over to his sleeping mirrored image. Honestly he hated being the clone but of course that wasn't his decision to make, it was his parents or if he could called them that.

Ever since he was 4 he was told to call his mother and father "Mistress Aiko" or "Master Yusuke" not to mention they absolutely forbid him to tell Ichiru his own brother they were siblings.

His "Masters" came up with the most ridiculous excuse he's ever heard and he hangs out with Aidou, even now Zero didn't get it. _'Ichiru musn't know about you or the twins curse for this family will fall into tragedy' _He repeated the words in his head mockingly.

_'Bull shit! Ichiru's been weak and ill since birth, why would knowing some stupid curse make anything worst. I mean I'm so sorry for not eating my little bro while inside your infected stomach!' _Zero knew about the twins curse so their parents told Ichiru that Zero was an experiment by one of their vampire hunter friends.

Even though he hated all that he didn't hate his twin, he couldn't, even though the sibling thing didn't or never worked out they became friends since Ichiru grew up as an "only child". The younger of the two may mistreat Zero from time to time but it could of been worse.

Blinking the older silvernette realized he stopped in the middle of the room, shaking his head he continued to walk toward his twin. Leaning over the bed slightly Zero gently shook his brothers shoulders with an occasional whisper 'Ichiru'. But all he got was a grunt of annoyance, a death glare followed by and sharp ""

Zero rolled his eyes at his twin's childness, he took a deep breath as he tried again. "Young Master Ichiru, Mistress Aiko has instructed me to wake you, she has said that you musn't sleep much in the day."

He heard a sigh as the younger teen threw away his covers with a very unsatisfied look on his face, "Fine fine, I'm up. Happy? I'll be down in a few, you are dismissed."

"Yes Young Master." Zero learned how to talk properly over the years and he hated it, all of it, He only had one more thing to do before meeting with his father- scratch that. Before meeting with _that_ man.

He dreaded every step his took. Wanting to scream as he got the load of dirty clothing into the machine.

Biting his lips, he took a few deep breaths he grabbed his thick coat and quietly mumbled, "I'm going now." Not that he expected a reply.

Zero started to walk towards his dreaded destination, he knew he wasn't going to town square like his 'Mistress' has said. The silvernette took a sharp turn into a dark ally way. He pasted stray cats and filthy rodent, and before he knew it he was standing in front of a flashy sign "WestClox Hotel".

He wanted to run, run back to the place he called "home" but he knew he couldn't for if he did he would be severely punished. He learned that the hard way. He started to walk up the long stair case up to the front doors.

He muttered almost inaudibly thanks to the doorman holding the glass door, he walked up to the front desk and took the key. He knew which room it was, it was the same room every time.

He stepped into the elevator along with 5 other. He waited patiently until he stopped on the top floor, trudging slowly through the decorated halls until he was face to face to a golden door.

He inserted the key as he open the door he look in cautiously and found that the room was pitch black. He was hoping his father had forgotten about their meeting until he got pushed, his back hitting the wall painfully as he groaned in agony. He got pinned to the wall and heard a loud slam from the door.

"I'm been waiting." An all to familiar lustful husky voice send shivers down the teens back. "_Zero_" He felt absolutely disgusted every time how that man said his name.

In mid-thought dry lips were crushed against his in a teeth clattering kiss. The older Kiryuu bit on Zero's bottom lip forcing than to part and started to invade his mouth.

Zero almost gagged at the unwanted organ intruding his mouth, but he knew better not to. Yusuke moved from the teen's lips to his neck, sucking and nibbling on the soft flesh earning a low moan by his struggling son. Yusuke smirked "Oh? You like that don't you? Such a dirty slut you are."

Zero could of slapped himself for giving him the satisfaction. Then in one swift movement he was rid of his shirt and his sweats his boxers coming off in the process leaving him exposed to his abuser.

He was then roughly thrown on the soft bed, finding himself once again under the man who is supposedly his father. He didn't know how but it seemed in those 10 seconds from the wall Yusuke has stripped of his clothing leaving him bare.

Zero closed his eyes as he felt his groin being touched and teased. He didn't dare open his eyes and see the sick satisfied glow in his fathers eyes, or remind himself he was a splitting image of his 'Master' the only difference with their eyes. Zero got his lilac eyes from his grandmother and rest of the family were a cold blue, another way to show how different he was.

He gasped loudly as he member was roughly taken into his father's wet hot cavern. He moan loudly gripping the bed sheets. He thought that his father would be gentle this time but his hopes were shattered as his groin was roughly bitten on. He screamed but his abused mouth was covered quickly by a rather large gag.

Yusuke smirked he calmy strode over to a large black gym bag on the small coffee table his smirked deepened as he rummaged through the unknown merchandise "I'm feeling rather..._playful_ today _Zero_" The young teen eyes widen as he dreaded what was to come.

* * *

><p>Zero trudged miserably down the familiar ally way, well more limping down. That was one of the most rough treatments his father had ever given him and that's really saying something. He could still feel Yusuke's disgusting hot cum lingering inside him.<p>

But what bothered him the most was his fathers words after he decided he was done abusing him for the day.

_' The young teen was relieved as Yusuke pounded merciless into him one last time and he came deep inside his son, which caused Zero to shiver in disgust. The older man slowly slid out of the abused hole. _

_"Don't look like at me like that, you know you loved it, you dirty whore" Slapped his already sore bottom, he slowly leaned down to his ear and slowly whispered, " Do you know why we named you Zero and your brother Ichiru?"_

_Zero was shocked at his 'masters' question, but truthfully he had never really wondered about their names. Yusuke arched his eyebrows with a satisfied grin on his sick face, "So you don't, well then... let me tell you." _

_The young teen had to admit he was terrified about what he was about to hear, he bit his lip as his is father started his story. " Let's start with Ichiru," Zero was glad that he wasn't first but nonetheless still terrified about what was to come._

_"Ichiru's name means 'One Thread' which means he's the one and 'only' tie to me and your 'mother', your name means nothing, you can keep on running away, but you can never denied the fact that you're worth nothing. You hear me, brat? You're fucking worthless, you mean as much to me and your mother as a pitiless Level E on the road' _

_With that he left Zero's trembling bare figure on the bed.'_

Zero realized that he had tears running down his pale cheeks but made no move to wipe them away for he saw no point to the meaningless action. He had always thought his parents had a reasonable explanation on why they treated him like that. He always thought he loved him some way or another but every hope he had were destroyed single handed by his very own father.

He walked up to his house but couldn't bring himself to turn the once again _silver_ knob seemingly mocking him. After that "lovely" conversation with his father he soon realized that this was only his house not his home as he found the 2 terms completely different.

He balled his hands and ran away from the dreaded disgusting building he once had called home, but to where he did not know.

* * *

><p><strong>His dad's so mean D: <strong>

**Okay! I know it's really been awhile I really would've made this long but it sorta felt like a good place to stop.**

**Don't ask about the clone thing I couldn't think of any other explanation for it so I'm really sorry if it sounds really stupid  
><strong>

**I really hope this chapter makes it up to you guys I know the lemon scene isn't exactly what you would expect (It wasn't what I wanted either) but I really didn't know how to write it so I cut it short I made it the best I can so don't judge and more importantly don't flame**

**Review and tell what you thought of this chapter okay! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ahhhh! Don't yell at me! I know it's been 3 weeks but in my defence 10 of those days were spring break and EVERY one is lazy to update I am just one of them... Not really helping :P**

**I seriously can't get my summary right it sounds right then it sounds weird and not how I want it ugh... So sucky at writing summaries =.=" Oh well I'll get it right eventually so don't be frustrated if the summary keeps changing and stuff. :D**

**I'd like to thank my reviewers I really do appreciate all the reviews I'm getting (I thought it would be like 1/4 of that XD) . I mean the least you can do is review, psh I'm writing such a awesome "happy" story XD**

**I like to thank the following for all the AWESOME reviews :D**

**ben4kevin - snipits42 - Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai - 0-Acqua-0 - PrettyPieceOfFlesh**

**I just realize it's usually just me talking...Oh well I wrote half a page on this already it won't hurt to write a little mroe XD BUT I am gonna get to the story so ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the Title (BOOOOOOO!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

As fast as lighting, he ran. Running to destination nowhere but Zero didn't care. He just didn't want to face his so called "family". He didn't want to see the hatred in their eyes when they look at him. He didn't want to hear the coldness in their voices when they talk to him.

But he soon slowed down, tears still trickling down his pale cheeks. He really had nowhere to go, Zero though hard but all he got was an empty blank.

He gasped as he felt the familiar tingling from his body and before he knew it a semi-large aurora colored sphere had exited his body. He wasn't shocked just surprised, he knew exactly what was happening.

The silvernette stood in front of the glowing sphere as he watch it take human shape. After a few moments a person with the same hair, the same body, and the same face stared back at him.

A soft smiled graced Zero's plump lips, he felt a small wave of relief wash over him, "Xero." Said teen (**A/N I just called him a teen since technically Xero is a teen in a way so don't get rude about 'cause I didn't know what else to call him) **sighed some-what annoyingly but had a gentle yet sad expression, he held his arms open and softly said, "Come here"

Everything and every tear Zero had held and endure for years poured out. He threw his arms around his image (**A/N Don't ask about that either :P)** and cried silently with an occasional gasp of air, his figure shaking from the violent sobbing and the coldness from the whistling wind.

Xero's heart (or what ever he had) nearly split into broken pieces. Even though he talks back and argues a lot with the other teen, he loved Zero dearly and couldn't stand all the undeserve pain he goes through.

If Zero approved he would've went straight to that jackass of a dad and kick him in the balls,cut off his dick and steal his wallet. But right now comforting Zero was his top priority, he wrapped his arms around Zero and held him gently as if he was made of glass.

After a few moments the still shivering teen's cries began to soften and soon it became quiet sniffles. After the last few tears slowly made their way down his cheeks, Xero gently pulled Zero away and with a warm smile he softly asked, "Better?"

Zero gave a barely noticeable nod but it was enough to put a smile and the teen image's face. "I'm guessing you don't want to go back, am I right?"

No response as Zero suddenly found the dirt ground very interesting but the answer was clear, "Zero, you don't know where else to go. You should go back you don't have to talk to them or anything I mean it's not like you can sleep in the park." Xero stated while crossing his arms.

Finally with his lilac eyes that seem to still hold their special one of kind glow, he looked up and stubbornly asked, "Who said I can't?" Frustrated by his other self's stubbornness Xero groaned annoyed, "I did, now let's go before you catch a god damn cold."

"No." A blunt reply shot the image in the face, a sly smirk appeared on Zero's face. "I'll go but you'll have to catch me first!." He yelled playfully and ran across the park's field. Zero just rolled his eyes and started their little dog chase, surrendering Zero's childness.

After going in circles and squares and other colorful shapes, Xero finally caught the stubborn teen and tackled him to the ground. After a few minutes of catching their breathes Zero burst out laughing, clutching his stomach and wiping a tear.

Xero was confused and slightly worries by the sudden mood change from the other teen but was happy he could hear that happy laughter that was so unfairly ripped out of his heart. "What's so funny?" The loud joy-filled laughter slowly died down and was replace by a sad smile and a far away gaze in his lavender eyes.

"I was thinking about the day we "met" I could that was the best but weirdest day of my life." The image chuckled as he thought back to that day 5 years ago.

_5 Years ago _

_'A small boy with abnormal silver hair walked in through the a large creamed colored door. "I'm home!" He shouted but got no response back 'Maybe their out.'_

_He ran up the stairs, got changed and pulled out him homework from school, he sat on his desk chair and started to write. "Ugh... Stupid teachers giving us so much homework," but it wasn't that much of a deal he got the best grades in his class, this was nothing to him._

_Zero looked up and smirked, "Well maybe if you finished it in class you wouldn't have homework ya know, I'm just saying." The silvernette rolled his eyes even though he knew he was right, but he chose to ignore it and get homework over with._

_**Ten Minutes Later...**_

_"Aughhhh!," Zero groaned annoyingly "what is WITH today's homework I don't get ANY of it!" he fisted his hair in angry frustration._

_He then lightly chuckled amusingly, "Want help?" Zero sorta kinda laughed but confused at the same time. "How would you help me we have the same brain...I think." Zero wasn't exactly familiar with his 'condition' when he first started to thought he was going insane. "Ohhh Zero you don't know anything do you?" _

_Said grade schooler puffed out his cheeks and stubbornly lied, " I know more then you think." He suddenly got up and walked to the middle the the room. "Heh, wanna bet?" _

_Now Zero's head was spinning, 'What is he talking about? So we don't have the same brain? ...Wait! ...Now how would that work out?' _

_As Zero was questioning himself, he was mortally shocked when he realized his body was glowing. "Huh? W-what?" His eyes got wider as he saw a glowing floating in front of him, he was starting to panick so he did what most 11 year old boys would do when their body starts to glow, producing a large sphere. _

_He called the police._

_'Hello, Tokyo police department how may I help you?' For a second Zero couldn't speak , as he was distracted by the glowing sphere that was taking shape to what seems to be human. _

_"T-there's a- my body went rainbow! And... and a magical floating circle in my room!" Then he heard laughter but it was cut off by a very angry women who sounded in her 30's. "Look kid the Police Department aren't for you brat's prank call ideas!" With that she hung up._

_"Wait! NO! Come back! NOOOOO!" Zero frantically started screaming into the speaker not paying attention to his so-called, "magical floating circle," but he did once some'one' or some'thing' started talking. _

_"Shut up already do you want me to do your homework or not." Said unknown 'it'. "Huh?" A severally confused and panicky young boy turned the voice much like his own. His eyes got impossibly wide and his mouth was rolling on the floor, it was like looking into a mirror, he was staring at himself._

_"Y-your me, b-but not me 'cause I'm right here and...and you were a floating bubble like 5 seconds ago...WHAT?" _

_"Hey, hey! Calm down, take a deep breathe," Zero did as he was told feeling slightly calmer "slightly" being the key word, "okay let me explain." _

_"Yeah you BETTER!" The mysterious image just sighed and gestured the other to sit down on the bed. Zero huffed angrily as his sat down, shifting over as the other did the same._

_"Let's see...where to start," The Zero look-alive pondered for second until his thoughts were interrupted. "You can START by explaining WHY you just came out of my body!" _

_The other chose to ignore him "Well first of all my name is Xero an-" He was cut off a second time. "Woah, woah, woah, XERO?" Xero smiled proudly "Isn't it clever I made it up myself." _

_Zero didn't even know where to begin but he thought that it wasn't important at the moment so he let "Xero" continue. "I'm not exactly your 'other personality' if you haven't figured it out yet." _

_The other blinked, "T-than w-what are you?" The other stuttered, he was still trying to comprehend all the sudden things happening. _

_Xero scratched his cheeks, his eyes wondering the floor. "W-well I can't tell you yet.." A vein popped in and Zero's limit was reaching the top. "What do you mean you can't tell me I think I the right to know!" _

_"I...just can't okay, I'll tell you when you find 'him'." _

_'Him what's that suppose to mean?' Zero fumed confusedly inside his head. Said silvernette sighed. "Fine, I'll stop interrogating you just for now," He stood up, smiling brightly at his new friend, "You still helping me with my homework or what?" _

_Xero smiled widely, "Of course o-baka-san." _

_'End of flashback'_

They both chuckled, there was a long silence, Xero was the first to break it. He stood up brushing the grass off his pants, "Come on, you should really go home."

Zero who was gazing at the stars above just shook his head. "Not yet, I want to stay here for a bit longer. You should go back, you can't stay very long right?"

As much as the other teen didn't want to, he knew Zero was right. "Fine, but if you don't go back before midnight. I'll drag you if I have to." All he got was a nod. Xero closed his eyes and concentrated, in no time he was gone.

Tears poured down his face freely, Zero made no move to wipe them away. After what he thinks has been 2 hours, he looked at his watched. '11:45'

He grunted as he got up, and trudged his way through the park. The tears where being a nuisance so he rubbed his eyes, not looking where he was going. His foot his a rock and he started to fall forward.

Zero squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the impact of his body hitting the grovel ground, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw he was all over another guy. He blushed deeply and helped the other to get you.

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't s-see w-here I was g-going." He was so embarrassed and flustered he couldn't speak properly.

Zero looked up when he heard a silky voice chuckle, which made him blush even more. He slowly lifted his head as his eyes landed and on a beautiful person. He had wavy brown hair reaching his shoulders, and mysteriously gentle look in his copper eyes.

_Ba-bum_

_'Ehhhh? Why's my heart beating so fast? Why's my face so hot? What is this feeling? Who is he?' _He was interrupted by the same silky voice. "Are you alright? You're crying."

Zero wiped his eyes furiously as he mumbled, "I'm f-fine, t-there was j-just something i-in my eyes, t-that's all." The other wasn't stupid but he decided not to question him too much.

"What are you doing out so late at night?" Zero opened his mouth, but couldn't find the courage to speak. He was never good with other people especially people he didn't know. When he managed to say something it was barely a whisper.

"I - um...was walking a-and...um." He fumbled with his words, he was getting frustrated causing more tears. The brunette was getting flustered himself, he felt a warm comforting feeling in his chest he was very confused about that, but right now he needed to get this teen to calm down.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna do anything to you. Do you need a lift home? Whats your name? I'm Kuran Kaname" He knew he shouldn't ask so many questions but he just wanted to know like it felt natural.

Zero gasped, he heard of the Kuran Clan before, they were basically the rulers of the vampire world. "A pureblood..." Zero whispered, unconsciously he slowly started to back away from the brunette.

Kaname was surprised that this person knows about vampires, him being the vampire prince wasn't helping to calming the silvernette down, it was doing the opposite. "Hey, don't worry I won't hurt you. Now, can you tell me your name?"

Zero stopped and stiffly nodded, "K-Kiryuu Z-Zero, i-is my n-name." He lowered his head, looking at the ground. Zero knew better than to make an enemy with a Kuran, so he decided to throw away the last of his pride just for tonight.

The brunette sighed, he somehow knew this was gonna happened. He's always hated how everyone seemed so scared of him when they've only seen him for a moment. "Lift your head, you don't have to act like that."

Zero did as he said, his eyes wondering everywhere but the vampire. "Where do you live? I can give you a ride." The silvernette only shook his head. Kaname furrowed his brow, "You don't want to go home?"

"I-I d-don't, b-but I h-have to," Zero didn't know why he was saying so much so this guy, he didn't even know him. A few minutes when by and the brunette finally decided to talk, "Do you want to talk about it?" Kaname didn't know why he was being so nice to this guy, he just felt like it was the right thing to do.

Zero shook his head almost immediately, he hated to talk about his problems with anyone. He hated to talk about his problems and his feelings with others. Kaname was about to say something until he felt a drip.

He looked up and saw that it had started to rain, he grabbed Zero's hand and started to run to his car pulling the silvernette along. Once they were in the car, they both sighed in relief. They both started to chuckled which soon turned into laughter. Once it became calm again the pureblood began to speak.

"Do you want me to drive you home, or do you want me to take you to my place? Your gonna catch a cold if you stay in those wet clothes." Zero thought about the offer for a moment, he really didn't want to go home but he had promise Xero. This guy looks so nice but..._'Augh! I'm just gonna go with him, it probably won't be as bad as **t**__**hat** place.'_

"Let's go to your place, I'm getting really cold." Kaname nodded, he turned on the heat when he saw the boy shivering even though he tried to hide it. The other turned and smiled, whispering a quiet, "Thank you."

Kaname would've have blushed if he wasn't a pureblood with a big ego. _'This is gonna be a LONG night...'_

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! That was the longest chapter ever...no wait long thing I've written (I know sad right?) Fail attempt on comedy :P<br>**

**It would've been a LOT shorter but I just couldn't find a place to stop it but it looks like it turned out okay...ummm I really want to apologize for my REALLY late update, but I think I made it up to you...**

**Okay I really have to go like always I did this last minute and I have a lot of things on my To-Do-List. Okay not really but my fingers are kind of getting cramps from typing so much so bye!**

**Don't forget to review and tell meh what-chu think! **

**:DDDDDDD**


	6. Chapter 5

**OMG! I'm so sorry! I know I said I wouldn't be as late as I was last time, and clearly I didn't do a very good job... I haven't updated in over a month and I really apologize for that.**

**First I got really sick, and then my teachers decided to go to Quebec and leave us with a mountain of work! I'm only half of that, I kind of didn't know how to start this chapter**

**I want to give a BIG shout out to KitsuneHoshi for helping me with chapter and giving me some ideas.**

**I'm gonna thank my reviews : KitsuneHoshi - animechick57 - Work Force 250 - 0-Acqua-0, The Pocky Machine - snipits42 and ben4kevin **

**I got a lot of reviews so far and I really appreciate everyone for doing that so THANK YOU 3 **

**Here's the chapter that some of you waited for a month for! It's not my best job but I didn't know how else to write it**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Big egos often got people (vampires) in trouble. As they both headed to Kaname's place there was an uncomfortable silence much to Zero's dislike. Not that he didn't like silence, he did...just not awkward ones.

The brunette looked over to the other as he spot the silvernette shifting in discomfort, any other person (vampire) wouldn't see that but Kaname kept close attention to the Silvernette he was so infatuated in at the moment, for reasons he has yet to discover.

After a few minutes have passed the pureblood finally decided to speak breaking the silence. "Are you okay now?" Glancing over before returning back to the road ahead. Zero was slightly confused by the question until he remembered what had happen a few moments back.

Said teen's face lit up in a cute pale pink color as he whispered back barely audible, "U-Uh y-yes, I-I am, t-thank you," The brunette almost didn't the last part over the loud honking on the dark highway. Flashing a small smile, "I am glad to hear that."

Zero turned his attention to the window as he gazed out the clear surface, he felt his eyelids becoming heavier by the second, _'Man...I didn't get much sleep last night or the day before...maybe I can just rest my eyes for just...a...second." _Kaname noticed the as the other teen's breathing get softer and calmer.

His large seemingly calm maroon brown eyes traveled over to the silvernette teen, his perfect lips curved into a small content smile as he watched said teen sleep peacefully. He felt as if he has met the silvernette before somewhere, but he just couldn't remember where or when. He focused his eyes back on the road, as he turns into opening metal gates.

He droved past the water fountain, past the rose garden, past a few statues of famous pureblood, including the Kurans of course and finally parked in front of a beautifully built mansion. He looked at the sleeping teen, _'He's looks kind of...cute...oh Kuran Kaname what is happening to you?' _

He unlocked his seatbelt and stepped out of the car, closing the car as quietly as possible. He walked smoothly to the opposite side, slowly opening the door, he wondered how he should get him inside. _'I hate to wake him up when he looks so peaceful not to mention tired.' _He had spotted the dark rings under the lilac eyes.

After an intense mental battle he gave up and picked the silvernette up and carried him bridal style into the house. Just because it was easiest. Just as he thought the silver haired teen was as light as a feather. A butler opened the door just as he arrived on the highest step, "Welcome home young master...we seem to have a guest, shall I prepare the guest room?"

The pureblood thought about it but had decided against the idea, "No thank you Cyril, he will rest in my room." He slipped of his leather shoes and started to walked upstairs, "I understand." He heard his butler say faintly, all his attention right now was on Zero. Kiryuu Zero.

****00000xxxx00000****

_"Mommy? Where are we going?" A boy no older then 5 with abnormal silky silver hair asked innocently to his mother. "Be patient Zero, we'll be there in no time." Zero pouted, he turned towards his father. "Daddy? Can you tell me where we're going?"_

_Yusuke rolled his eyes in annoyance but the toddler was no oblivious to know what it meant, "We'll get their soon, be patient will ya?" He spatted at the toddler. Zero nodded and turned his head forward again, feeling excited for his surprise, it was his (and Ichiru's) birthday today but his brother was sick and couldn't come with them._

_The Kiryuu adults looked at each other exchanging glances, and nodded in agreement. After about 10 minutes of silence walking, Zero was bubbling in eagerness so see what his parents had for him. He started to hum softly and merrily to himself while walking along side his parents. _

_After about another 10 minutes Yusuke and Aiko stopped suddenly causing Zero almost colliding into them. Sparks lit up in Zero's eyes, he jumped excitedly and asked, "Are we here?"_

_They both smiled (smirked) towards their eldest son, "Mhmm," They hummed in unison, the toddler was smiling and clapping his small hands, "Yay! What's the surprise?" He ask excitedly._

_They walked up to an old wooden door with chains surrounding with a huge lock on it. They unwrapped the silver chains and removed the heavy lock from the creaking door, as they opened it Zero slowly walked towards the dark room. _

_There was no window, no electricity, no light switch, Zero thought this was a special surprise party for him, just like the ones he read from fairy tales stories. He took a deep breathe waiting until his parents turns on the light and everyone jumps out and yells, 'SURPRISE!'_

_But it never came. His parents bent low to his height, "Why the dissapointed face Zero? Were you expecting something? Oh...That's right today is your birthday, pity, I only remembered it was 'Ichiru's' birthday." Yusuke smirked._

_Zero was just processing what his dad had just said but before he comprehend everything, he was roughly pushed into the pitch black dark room. The door slammed behind him and his vision was nothing but black._

_His heart was pounding hard in his chest, he turned around and started to bang on the door, while frightened tears ran down his cheeks, "Mommy! Daddy! Let me out!" He screamed at the top of his lungs but no one came._

_He kept it up screaming, shouting and crying, but he soon gave up. He sank down to the floor, clutching his hair, and pulling his knees up, "No...don't leave me here...all...alone...NOOO!_

**00000xxxx00000**

The pureblood sipped his tea in contentment, he had just put Zero to sleep on his bed. He looked at the clock, _'He probably won't be up soon, he looked so tired.' _He thought to himself. The brunette got up from the dinning table and headed back upstairs.

Before the pureblood had even reached the top of the wooden staircase, the smell of salty tears entered the atmosphere.

'_Zero.' _

His maroon eyes widened as he rushed throught the hall and hastily opening the golden door that lead to his room. As the brunette entered he heard quiet whimpering coming from the mattress where the silvernette layed.

Zero was tossing and turning while tears running down his pale cheeks, he was clutching the silky bed sheets as sweat matted his silver bangs to his forehead. He was gritting and grinding his teeth, after closing the door making everything dark, Kaname rushed over to the bed immediately, trying to calm the teen down.

"Zero, wake up." All he got was another tortured whimper. He had no another choice but use his pureblood powers, he gently layed his hand on the tossing teen's forehead, a red-ish glow appeared, he quietly muttered the word 'awaken' and the teen's lilac eyes snapped open.

Panicing Zero looked around, everything was black and dark. He started to sob harder, clutching his hair and quietly shouting, "No...Don't leave me alone here...Let me out!"

The silvered haired teen's actions started to go frantic, he screamed and threw his hands to every direction possible. Kaname couldn't stand this whatever the teen had gone through in the past has certainly affected him a lot.

The pureblood took hold of one of Zero's wrist and not missing the flinch when they came in contact. He pulled the young hunter in a tight yet comforting embrace, Zero started to struggle and cry louder.

The pureblood rubbed soothing circles on the teen's back, "Shh...it'll be ok, I'm here. Calm down Zero." He felt the teen starting to relax in his strong, secure, arms.

Zero closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep once more, Kaname sighed in relief. He gently laid the silvernette down carefully and slow.

Before he got up he turned on his lamp and his small wooden night stand beside the bed. _'Zero seems very scared of the dark...I wonder why?' _He thought curiously.

_'I'll find out soon...I hope." _

He then quietly exited his bedroom leaving the door slight opened in case something happens again.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! That was pretty good...right? I really apologize for the EXTREMEMLY late update. I promise it won't happen again (Sort of...) <strong>

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, it's a bit of a jump in their relationship but I kind of want it that way, I honestly didn't know what else to put in this chapter...so...**

**Feel free to drop in some critical advice but no flaming...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Reviews = Zero in cat ears and a maid outfit! XD LOLOLOL**


	7. Chapter 6

**OMG I am SO sorry I haven't updated in like 2 months! I kind of got distracted from summer and all of that... I mean you can't really blame me... **

**Anyways I sort of got stuck on this chapter but I think I got it, it might suck a bit but I hope you can bear with it, it'll get better I promise! :D**

**Again thank you for my reviewers on my last chapter : ben4kevin - snipits42 - Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai - rosaikibu - 0-Acqua-0 - Work Force 250 - KitsuneHoshi - PurebloodPrincess09 - Also an anonymous reviewer "Guest" **

**I can't beleive all the reviews I'm getting for my first (sort of) story and I'm such a bad author! XD I promise I'll get the next chapter up faster. This chapter isn't that exciting but I just sort of had to get it out there.**

**There's that one awkward scene I had to write...Yeah...but it all worked out...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Zero groaned as the rays of sunlight hit him, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. He attempted to turn over but felt he couldn't, something was keeping him in place.

He started to panic thinking he might of been captured, as he looked closely he recognized that this wasn't his room. Memories from the night before came flooding back to him.

He looked to his side and found Kuran Kaname sleeping peacefully, his arms wrapped around the teenager's small frame. Zero's eyes widen as he blushed a deep crimson, he carefully try to remove the powerful pureblood but said vampire just held on tighter.

Zero started to panic even more, he looked over where the sleeping brunette layed peacefully. Zero noticed his perfect features, flawless hair and slightly parted lips. Zero blush deepened, _'He's beautiful...something I'll never be' _

That put the silvernette in a depressing mood, he felt tears starting to swell up in his eyes, but quickly turned his head and pretended to sleep as he felt the vampire shift and stir. Said brunette slowly got up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over and smiled gently, "I know you're not asleep Zero."

Zero got up awkwardly and was bedazzled by the smile Kaname was giving him. He opened his mouth to say something but got interrupted. "Are you okay now?" Kaname sounded concern Zero was puzzled, he didn't understand what he meant.

In a quite voice he asked, "W-what?" It was Kaname's turn to be confused. _'Doesn't he remember what happened?' _He decided not to let the other know what happened the night before.

"Never mind, I was just worried since you were crying last night." Zero became more flustered, he didn't know how to explain what happened. "U-um... I-I got i-into a fight w-with my dad." Zero smoothly lied.

_'It's not exactly a TOTAL lie...' _Zero silently thought.

Kaname of course didn't really believe it but he didn't want to push the subject further. "Okay, I'm glad you're alright now. Would you like a shower? You got soaked last night, I can lend you some clothes, they might be a bit large on you though."

Zero thought about it for a minute, he didn't want to be a bother, especially because Kaname is a pureblood. Owing a pureblood isn't the best thing for a vampire hunter, but he took the offer anyways. What does he got to lose?

"Y-yes I w-would appreciate that." They both got up and Kaname lead Zero to the shower. The silvernette's lilac eyes widen, _'This is bigger then my room...No bigger then my whole house! Is this really just a bathroom?' _Zero questioned quietly in his head.

"The towels are over there, I'll put the clothes here and call if you need anything else." Kaname pointed to everything as he explains. "Okay. Thank you." Looking at the ground as he thanked him in a quiet voice. Kaname just smiled and walked back to the door. "No problem, take your time."

As soon as the brunette closed the door, Zero immediately locked it and turned on the shower. He slowly took off his shirt, being careful of the still fresh cuts from the night before. He quietly hissed as few of the cuts reopened.

Strings of blood dripped down his scarred back, "Shit..." He cursed. He heard banging on the door and began to panic. "Zero? I smell blood, did you hurt yourself?" Zero quickly thought of some excuse.

"N-no I'm fine, I fell y-yesterday..." There was silence that making Zero panic and curse silently in his head. Finally Kaname spoke, "Okay, there's a first-aid kit under the sink if you need it." Zero didn't bother to reply. He took off the rest of his clothes, and stepped into the shower.

Zero winced as the water hit the open wounds, but slowly relaxed under the warm droplets. He picked up the bar soap and carefully scrubbed himself, after he rinsed himself off he felt something dripped down his leg.

He turned around, eyes widen as the remains of his father's seeds traveled farther down his legs. He covered his mouth with his hands as silent pained tears streaked down his pale face, getting washed down with the rest of the shower water.

Zero continued to rinse off and proceeded to wash his abnormal silver hair. After he rinsed out the soap, he twisted the knob the opposite direction. The warm relaxing water quickly turned to ice cold. Zero collapsed on the shower floor, silent tears falling freely from his eyes as the cold water continued to rain on him, causing him to start shivering.

The tears soon stopped and he quickly got out of the shower, took one of the towels and wrapped it firmly around his waist. He slightly limped over to the cupboard under the sink and took out the first aid kit.

Zero carefully bandaged all the bleeding wounds from his shivering body. After he proceeded to dress himself slowly not wanting to reopen the cuts. Zero looked in the mirror and grimaced at the sight , his eyes puffy and red, dry tear streaks on his face. He sighed.

He took a small cloth and rinsed it in water, Zero carefully started to scrub his face hoping to hide the fact that he was crying. The more he thought of it the more shame he felt, why couldn't he fight back. Why couldn't he push him off? Why couldn't he run away?

He sighed and stood there waiting for the redness in his eyes to pass. After a few minutes have passed he got up from the spot on the floor where he was sitting and hesitantly opened the door, and cautiously and slowly walked with a slight limp over to the bed.

As he stood in front of the large bed thinking about what he should do Kaname came in seeming very angry. Zero jumped as the brunette slammed the door. He started to shake in fear as the pureblood came closer, the dark aura surrounding him send shivers down Zero back.

The silvernette slowly started to walk backwards, "Zero." Said hunter flinched visibly at the tone, it wasn't like that earlier. _'Did I do something to upset him?' _He thought. "I...Um...Th-thank you f-for lending me y-your shower." Fear clearly shown in those light amethyst orbs.

He walked towards the door hoping to slip pass the brunette. Just as Zero walked pass the vampire, Kaname turned and grabbed Zero's wrist in a deathly grip. Kaname glared at the teen in his grasp, "Where do you think you're going?

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to write more but I figured I really had to get this up so I left it there as a cliff hanger...I hope it was a good chapter and it didn't bore you to death but the next chapter will be more action and stuff, at least I'm hoping<strong>

**I'm still planing the next chapter so if you have any suggestions that would be really helpful :D**

**Again sorry for the long wait and I'll try my best to not let that happen again. Reviews remember! :DDDD**


	8. Chapter 7

**O.M.G It's been two months I am SO sorry a lot of crap's been happening and I got a job and I only have night time to work on this and ugh...I'm a horrible author I just hope this chapter can make it up to you, my computer's got retarded and closed on me and I didn't save so that wasted 10 mins but I got it now. **

**I really like to thank all my reviewers from my last chapter I know I said it before but I really appreciate it: ben4kevin - 0-Acqua-0 - Work Force 250 - snipits42 - *Starry Night* - rosaikibu - KitsuneHoshi - Fanatic - kitty tokyo uzumaki - HGlovesDM-LHlovesJM - FreakyMe99 - Guest -  
><strong>

**Wow that's quite a lot actually so thanks guys! Well I guess I should shut up and give you what you've been waiting for 2 months...be warned it might be a bit sucky :P Be warned there's a small rape scene but it's nothing that big so yeah...**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

As the small frame started to shake violently, his eyes showed nothing but fear. Again he tried to pull away his wrist only to be tightened even more. "I'm don't want to repeat myself _Zero." _Said teen cringed at the sound of his name.

Zero opened his mouth trying to find words and his voice, but immediately closed it as the flower vases behind them shattered into thousands of pieces. Broken glass shards flew in every direction, some making cuts on Zero's already wounded back.

The pain intensified and tears started to form again in those lilac orbs. Blood started to trickled down Zero's back staining his white shirt a dark crimson color. Not even seconds later Kaname's eyes glowed bright ruby red filled with blood lust.

Zero could make out the fangs forming through his water filled eyes. His eyes widen with more fear then he had felt in a long time. He started to struggle, but the pureblood kept him in place.

Kaname pulled the small teen closer and closer his fangs on the delicate skin, he was ready to bit and taste the sweet metal tang that was Zero's blood until a familiar scent made him stop.

He felt something warm on his cheeks, he looked up to find tears streaming uncontrollably down the pale cheeks. He eyes stopped glowing, the bloodlust was gone, all he felt now was guilt.

_'Why did I do that? And especially to Zero!' No matter now angry I was I shouldn't have done.' _Kaname scolded himself in his head, not paying attention to the still shaking figure in his grasp. Zero slowly opened his eyes not knowing he had closed them. He looked up and saw Kaname's perfect features still in a nasty scowl.

He could feel his heart thumping faster in his chest, his body going rigid. He started to struggle again this time he got out easily. Kaname snapped out of his trance as he felt Zero slip out of his hold, he watched as the small silvernette slowly stepping backwards watching him with fear shining through his water filled eyes.

"Zero...I-I..." For once he was speechless, he didn't know how to deal with a situation. Him, the pureblood prince, lost for words, overwhelmed with guilt by none other then a small, fragile, sickly looking boy.

Kaname tried to slowly approach him, he stopped when he saw Zero start to shake even more, "Zero..." Said teen tensed and ran through the door leaving the brunette stand alone. "What have I done."

Zero ran down the long staircase, he past several maids and servants who were giving him a strange pity look, he ignored the stares and bolted through the front doors. He slowed down once the large house was gone from sight, he let the tears fall freely.

He walked with his head down, with tears still streaming down his cheeks he trudged his way to an empty alleyway, he leaned his wounded back against the cold brick wall too shaken up to noticed the screaming pain on his back. He slowly slid down as his legs went numb, he curled himself into a tight ball.

His small bony shoulders started to shake as sobs wracked his small frame. He brought his knees to his chest and buried his face in his hands. He cried silently with the occasional gasp for breath or sniffle.

_'I though he was nice, I though he wouldn't be like other vampires, but I guess I was wrong. I'm such an idiot.' _He scolded himself. He stayed like that for a long time until a familiar voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Zero?" Said teen lifted his head slightly only to be greeted with bright worried filled emerald eyes. "I-Isaya? W-what are y-you doing h-here?" Said man smile gently at Zero. "I came out for a morning walk."

"Heh, I didn't know pureblood take walks." He half heartly joked, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand trying to hide the fact that he was crying knowing he wasn't succeeding. "Hey, that's harsh." In a fake dejected voice, Isaya offered his hand which the silver haired teen took slowly and hesitantly, he ignored the smell of blood easily and opted to take a look at his back later.

Said pureblood's smile faded and his eyes turned cold yet filled with worry, his black hair swaying in the wind. "What happened Zero? Did he..." He trailed off not knowing how to finish his question but the teen understood and simply nodded, Isaya felt anger rising but immediately vanish when he saw the teen start to tremble. "Zero?"

"I-it wasn't th-that Isaya, it was s-something else..." This peaked the vampire's curiosity, _'What else could have Zero this frightened other than...?' _He shivered just thinking about it gives me bad vibes. He sighed he took hold of Zero's pale hand and gently dragged him to his car, he promptly opened the passenger door for Zero. Once he was in the car he looked over to Zero.

"Zero, what happened?" He knew Zero didn't like talking about his problems to other people but he needed to know. Isaya watched as he tensed, his breath went uneven eventually tears started to fall once again, he hated watching the young silvernette break down like his, he wanted nothing more than to just scoop him up and hold him close but held back as he watched him let out all the pain he kept bottled up.

After a few moments of Zero silently sobbing and Isaya silently offering his company, the silvernette had calmed down. "H-he looked n-nice but th-than he got m-mad at me and..." He lifted his sleeve to show him the hand print bruise on his wrist and the fang marks that nearly pierced through his delicate skin, Isaya's sapphire orbs widen. "Who was it Zero?" He said through clenched teeth.

"K-Kuran Ka-Kaname." He said slowly and hesitantly. Isaya was taken back, he thought it would be perhaps a lowly vampire or at the very best a noble, but he would have never guessed it would be the powerful pureblood, Kuran Kaname.

Sure he's met him a few times and each he grew to dislike him more and more and this just confirms his hatred against the other pureblood. _'How dare he hurt Zero like that!' _He slowly exhaled forcing himself to calm down. "It's alright now Zero I'm sure he won't come near you again." He felt a small wash of relief as the teen gave him a small smile.

He started the car and was about to drive off until Zero's eyes widen and tensed, he sat up straight and looked behind him, blood stained the white leather seat. "I-I'm sorry I-Isaya...I-I didn't mean t-to." Zero started to panic, he knew this was a new car and also knew how pricey it was and he just ruined it.

The pureblood relaxed and sighed, "It's alright Zero, I will have someone clean it later, speaking of which we need to get that back looked at." A pair of amethyst eyes filled with uncertainty watched him. "But t-this is a n-new car." Isaya gently shook his head, "It's fine."

* * *

><p>"Ow..." Zero hissed in pain as Isaya applied the disinfection which stung horribly, "Hold still Zero." Isaya carefully bandaged the wounded back and tossed the old ones out, in a few minutes he was done. "Voila."<p>

Zero smiled gratefully and button up his shirt which he burrowed from the vampire which was obviously was too big, he hopped off the counter and hissed as he accidentally arched his back. "Careful." Isaya half heartly scolded which got a annoyed pout from the other.

They moved over to the living room and sat down on the couch, Zero was playing with his sleeves. "Zero were those wounds from Kuran as well?" He watched as Zero stiffly shook his head, he sighed deeply. He slowly pulled the small teen in a loose comfortable embrace, Zero's head buried in his chest.

They stayed like that until Zero shot his head up and stood up quickly ignoring the pain that exploded on his back, "I have to get home...Oh no..." He headed for the door and was stopped when the other called for him. "Zero I can give you a ride." Said teen though about it for a brief moment. He had already gave him enough trouble as it is he didn't to be anymore of a bother so he kindly rejected the offer.

"That's fine Isaya, I can just walk it's not far from here." Said vampire mentally groaned, _'There he goes again being all attentive and putting others before him, this kid needs some serious self esteem boost.' _He sighed and tried to reason with the teen.

'Zero, it takes 20 minutes to get here by car do you really think you can walk home?" He watched as the teen sighed in defeat, Zero knew he was right so he gave in. "If it's not too much trouble..." He muttered quietly.

Isaya smiled and pulled Zero to the garage, in no less than 3 minutes Isaya had drove off in a different car he kept just in case. Isaya started to speed but no one dared to pull him over and they arrived in 10 minutes. Zero hastily climbed out of the car quickly saying thanks and began digging for his keys. Once he got it opened he closed it as softly as possible.

He darted to his room locking the door behind him and plopped on his bed and succumbed to a light and peaceful slumber.

_'Zero weakly got off the floor and started slowly getting up, he was stopped as he was roughly pushed back onto the hard gravel. He groaned as his head was smashed into the rocky ground. He heard a laugh, a high pitched and ear wrenching laugh, it was almost insane. He felt his clothes being ripped off his fragile body, he felt something pushed inside of him, he felt as if he were being torn into halves. Then it was over, he almost didn't notice as numbness began to spread throughout his body._

_He felt a kick to the stomach and another to his ribs, there was a painfully loud crack Zero would've screamed but he couldn't find his voice. He watched as the man left once he was out of sight he slowly got up wincing as he felt his ribs poking through his skin. He carefully gathered his tattered clothing and proceed to dress himself painfully slow. _

_Suddenly he felt a wave a dizziness wash over him, black spots starting to fill his vision, but through his dizzy state he saw a face. Not a particularly familiar face but that was the least of his worries now. He had found his voice right before he passed out, he desperately muttered. "Don't tell."_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think it takes a genius to guess who the guy who Zero saw was, and I know what you're think 'I waited 2 months for <em>that<em>?' I know it's horrible and I really hope I can get the next chapter really good. Don't worry the dream continues in the next chapter but I think we can all guess what happens -.-**

**Ok I'm going to give you my word right now I will have the next chapter up by about next week because I want to get the next chapter up quickly and before school starts because I won't have much time when it does and it starts next week for me so...yeah**

**I hope you aren't too mad that I gave you such a crappy chapter but um...still review? For me? For Zero? Please? I sound so desperate XD **

**Review Review Review! 3 Love you guys**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm not dead! I know what you're thinking, WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU'VE BEEN. Heh...Long story actually...Okay not that long if you really think about it.**

**ALRIGHT I've been lazy, there I've admitted it...*Sniff* Okay I'm gonna try to get this Fic back on track so... Let's get on with it.**

**Firstly I want to thank all my reviewers on my last chapter, it really means a lot, so thank you all. **

**Ben4kevin - Rosaikibu - 0-Acqua-0 - Work Force 250 - Xienna Sarraphine Cast - Kekeh - Snipits42 - Guest**

**Okay, enough of all this, ladies and gentlemen, all you Vampire Knight lovers out there, I present to you...CHAPTER 8. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Isaya gave a relived sigh as he quietly closed the door behind him and made his way to his car. All he could think about was Zero, how he and Kuran met, and why would someone as high and mighty as Kaname Kuran would talk to Zero in the first place.

_'Has Kuran taken an interest in Zero?' _Isaya paused in his track and shook his head to rid of that thought. "No way," he muttered to himself. His emerald orbs looked up at the clear sky, and with a gentle, yet sad smile, he thought to the day he met Zero.

_'Soft lilac orbs slowly opened, as a groan of pain emitted from his soft plush lips. Zero stiffly pushed himself into a sitting position as he looked around trying to find a clue where he is. It certainly didn't look dangerous, bright walls painted white, decorated with colourful paintings, and crystal chandelier hanging over the centre of the room. He looked down and saw he was dressed in white pajamas made of silk, he gently felt the sheets which was also silk. "Am I in heaven?" he asked himself. _

_A soft and amused chuckled could be heard at the door way, Zero tensed up and slowly turned his gaze. His amethyst orbs fell upon a beautiful man, shining emerald eyes that looks to hold an infinte amount of kindness, his dark blonde hair nested nicely on his shoulders. His slender body leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. Zero felt a small blush creeping up, and tried his hardest to push it down. _

_"How are you feeling?" the calm velvet voice broke through Zero's concentration, and he felt the heat rising on his pale cheeks. _

_"F-fine." He tried to keep his voice from shaking, as he continue to stare at the flawless man shamelessly, he felt his mind flash of what he saw before blackening out, or more importantly __**who**__ he saw. _

_His eyes widen, as he seemingly look right through his mysterious savior. "Hey, are you sure you're feeling fine? Do you want me to call your parents?" Frightened eyes looked back at him. _

_"U-um...last night...d-did you...w-what I mean is...did you..." Zero was at lost for words on exactly how to ask if he saw his in the grasp of his tormentor._

_"Ah...you mean if I saw what happened?" Zero gave a slow nod. "I did."_

_Zero's breath started to quicken and noticeably paled, a million things were passing through his mind. 'What's he going to do? Will he tell anyone? What am __**I **__going to do?' _

_"Hey, don't worry, I won't tell anyone if you really don't really want me to. How about we introduce ourselves first, my name is Shouta Isaya. Nice to meet you." A gentle smile crossed his face as Isaya held out his hand. _

_Uncertain, Zero slowly reached for the hand, the moment both hands came into contact, Zero took back his hand and backed away until he felt his back pressed flat against the head board of the bed. The smaller of the two wrapped the silk sheets around himself and started to visibly shake. _

_"You're a pureblood."_

_Isaya was taken aback, how could a mere human tell? Unless, this was no mere human. He concentrated on his senses and that he did indeed have the blood of a hunter running through him, yet, why hadn't he noticed until now? 'Perhaps something is blocking his aura.' He thought to himself. _

_"I am, though there is no need to be afraid, I only wish to help you, not to harm you." It was Zero's turn to be stunned, he slowly let out a dry laugh. _

_"Why do you want to help me? As you probably already know, I'm a hunter, a powerful one at that, I can easily kill you. And what happened is none of your business, so your help is unnecessary." Somehow finding a backbone for once, but he immediately regret it. 'Oh god, I'm so dead.'_

_An amused laughter could be heard from the pureblood, "So you do have some fight in you. I'm certain you won't harm me because I looked through your clothes and there is no weapons that can fatally harm me, plus you look too fragile to harm even a fly." A blush blossomed on Zero's cheeks as he looked down, his eyes rested on the pattern of the sheets. _

_"I won't pester you on the subject, but you do need help, and I'm willing to do that. Why? I'm not so sure myself but, you...you captured my attention and let's just see where that takes us, shall we? Now why don't you tell me your name and we'll eat some lunch, and if you want you can talk about what happened." _

_Never, not even once, in Zero's life has he ever heard someone talk to him in such an understanding way, so naturally, he had no choice but to accept. In a small voice, he answered. "Yes, I'd like that very much, thank you. My name is Zero, Kiryuu Zero, it's an honour to meet you Shouta-Sama."_

_Isaya just smiled and left the room, a few moments later he brough back some food on a tray and placed it gently on nightstand beside the bed. "I hope you like it, it's not much but my chef is currently on a small vacation." _

_"Oh no, Shouta-Sama, you didn't need to go through the trouble for me, instant ramen would've just been fine." The silvernette exclaimed._

_"It's no trouble at all Zero, I actually do prefer cooking my meals myself, but I am too busy on most nights to do so. I am just on a small break myself, so I gave my chef some time with his family." The pureblood explained in a calm and mellow tone. _

_"You're so kind Shouta-Sama, I've never met a vampire as caring as you." Zero said in a fond voice._

_"Eat Zero, then we'll talk." _

_Zero nodded. "Thanks for the food." _

_After moments of comfortable silence, Zero finally put down his bowl, "Wow, that was really good, you're a great cook Shouta-Sama." _

_And as always Isaya answered with a dashing smile, "Now, would you like to talk about what had happened last night? Were you jumped? Do you want me to call your parents and tell them what happened?" _

_Zero was bombarded with questions, with a sad sigh, he answered. "No...I...I knew who it was...and calling my parents would only make matters worse, they don't really care." _

_Isaya furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "You know who it was? And what kind of parents wouldn't care?" His voice laced with concern. _

_Zero could feel his eyes burn with tears that threaten to fall if he dared to go on. And he did. "That man...that __**monster**__ was..." Tears fell freely from the saddened amethyst eyes, "...Was my father..." _

Zero's eyes snapped opened, his hand reached up and felt the fresh tears streaming down his cheeks. He was so grateful for Isaya the last 2 years since he's met him, he made his life a bit better and brighter. Plus, on the bright side, at least there's always one person on Eath that cares. Zero turned to his side and hugged his pillow tight against his chest, thanking god for giving him Isaya, he was owed at least that much in his life.

**(BTW I'D LIKE TO THANK ****Xienna Sarraphine Cast FOR HELPING ME IN THIS CHAPTER. And Happy Birthday :D)**

Said pureblood still standing on the steps on the Kiryuu's resident's front porch, started to make his way to his car, though he would never regret meeting Zero, he wished that they had met under better circumstances. Isaya was broken out of his train of though when an unmistaken aura approached him.

"Well, well, well, Kuran-Sama! Long time no see." His voice filled with irritation and sarcasm and fake happiness.

"Shouta-Sama, it has been a long time indeed, about...I would say, 60 years? How have you been lately?" Kaname gave a fake smile for politeness.

A vein popped on the other pureblood's forehead, "Why are you here Kuran-Sama?" Not bothering to answer his questions.

Kaname's eyes narrowed dangerously towards Isaya, "I'm here to visit a friend, and while we're on the subject, why are you here Shouta-Sama?."

Again, skipping over the other's questions, he said, "A friend? Zero? I strongly doubt he'd want to see you right now, _Kuran-Sama_." His voice hard as a rock as he spoke.

The brunette marron eye's widen a fraction and as quick as it came was gone and replaced by an emotionless mask, "You know Zero? That hardly concerns me, I need to speak with him, if you would kindly move aside, _Shouta-Sama." _He said icily.

Most vampires would quickly oblige to the pureblood`s wishes, but Isaya did not move a muscle, standing just as high and mighty as Kaname.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me, please _move aside."_ Danger laced with every word.

Still Isaya stood unfazed, "If you tell me why you took Zero under your care and why you made Zero cry, I might consider it."

_'I made Zero cry? Great, nice going Kaname.' _Kaname started beating himself up inside his head, until a quiet voice broke through his mental beating to himself.

"What's going on? Isaya? ...K-Kaname...?"

* * *

><p><strong>...That's just one big flashback huh? I didn't exactly finish it but it'll be continued in another chapter, there's going to be a lot of flashbacks in this story. XD <strong>

**I hope you aren't too mad at me for not updating in such a long time. **

**Don't you just love Kaname and Isaya going at each other's throat for dear Zero XD I think it's cute, once again I am really sorry for not updating for so long, I will try to get this fic running again so thank you for all the support. Remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for Zero XDDD **

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
